From Dark to Light
by Autobots Butterfly
Summary: A young lonly girl, unknowingly gets the attention of Marak the Goblin King.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hollow Kingdom Clare B. Dunkle does.

**Synopsis: **A young girl moves to England with her family, to a village in a place called _Hallow Hill_.

**Chapter-1 The Move**

The car pulls in front of the house, I am sitting in the back surrounded by luggage, with Pinch my miniature pinscher in my lap. He looks out the window and barks.

"Yes" I whisper to him "it doesn't look like much"

"You and that dumb dog better shut the heck up!" my mom screams at me. After she does that my brother Mark takes it upon himself to punish me by trowing a book at me. I don't say anything, it's useless to try and get my dad and especially my mom, to stop Mark from tormenting me. Pinch gives me a little kiss.

We get out of the car and Karen, as she likes me to call her, makes an announcement.

"Ok" she says "Mark and Luke you choose your rooms, Nicole you choose last" here she scowled at me. Thing is I know there are only three bedrooms one bathroom, plus a living room, a kitchen, and an attic. I look up at the old fashioned house and sigh.

"Help your father with the luggage" she orders me.

After two boxes and an old shoe box my dad wanders into the house and leaves me with all the work. Pinch helps by picking up a brush that fell out of the box I am carrying.

"Be careful with that" my mother screeches at me "if you break anything you will sleep out side!"

An hour later I am allowed to "choose" my room, it's either the attic, the sofa, or the kitchen floor. "_I don't want to be Cinderella" _I think to my self, so I choose the attic which is not that bad. I look up at the slanted sealing and around at the faded wall paper, "_It must have been someone else's room before" _The room is empty except for some cob webs. I start cleaning fast before my mom calls me to do something for her, and I wind up with my meager belongings in the dusty room. I sneak down stairs to get a broom, and to my surprise actually am able to get back up stairs without someone screaming my name

I soon have the room looking acceptable. I finally talk my dad into helping me drag my bed frame up the stairs piece by piece. But I am left on my own to put it back together again. I open a box to find sheets. Pillows and covers from my old room. I make my bed, then head back down to push my dresser up the stairs on my own. It's hard work, but the dresser is my only piece of furniture that holds clothes. Pinch jumps off the bed after I push the small dresser up against the wall, I open my box of clothes and Pinch starts to help after I pull out the drawers. He grabs a sock and puts it in the bottom drawer.

"Thats a good boy Pinch" I say petting my little dog.

"Stop playing with your dog and get to work!" my mom calls from down the stairs that lead to my room, I look down the stairs to see her standing in the hall at the bottom. The house has two main floors the first has the kitchen, living room, and the bathroom. The second floor has three bedrooms, then the floor above that is the attic.

I finish in my room, I unpack Pinches food and dishes, I place them in a safe place. After I fill up his food and water I head down stairs to fix supper for the others. Peanut butter and jelly, the best one can do after moving from one country to another. I am always made to eat in my room, my mom can't stand the sight of me, I have been told by others that I am very pretty, my mother just laughs.

I lay across my bed reading a old book, about the history of _Hallow Hill_ and hurry to finish my sandwich. I hop up and brush my teeth before my family makes the evening rush to the bathroom. I pull a soft white nightgown on and climb in bed, with Pinch jumping in after me. He snuggles under the covers with me as I fall to sleep.

**A/N: **This character Nicole is based on my best friend. Her family is really like this, I wrote this story for her. She got me onto the Hollow Kingdom books after she stayed with me in L.A for a month.


	2. My Own Sanctuary

**Disclaimer:** Clare B. Dunkle owns Hollow Kingdom, I am not Clare B. Dunkle so I don't own Hollow Kingdom. I am writing this for my own entertainment and a friends, who I base Nicole on.

**Chapter-2 My Own Sanctuary**

I wake up early pull on some clothes and make sure Pinch has his breakfast, I head down stairs and make eggs bacon and toast for everyone, I go up stairs to eat and pack a bag for a walk after I do my chores. I clean the kitchen wash the dishes, clean the bathroom, and tidy up the living room. I head out with Pinch and my bag and as I get to the edge of town I notice that Mark is following me, he hates not being able to find me.

I turn to the right outside of the high wall and hide behind an old wagon. He looks both ways trying to find me, but he can't see me. He starts running to the left of the town gate, so I head to the right.

I walk for a long time, until I see a nice spot by the lake, an giant old oak tree stands silent guard. I plop down and lean against the old tree, I keep Pinch tied to my wrist, and I settle down to read. I enjoy the book so much I fail to realize how quickly time passes. I realize the light is fading and I should head back when I hear a voice.

"Hello there" says a small voice, Pinch barks and I quickly look up to see a small black creature with a huge black beak with orange stripes.

"Who are you?" I ask him

"Your not afraid of me?"

"No if you were anything to be afraid of I would not be sitting here, now would I?"

"I suppose not" he says clapping his beak "anyway my name is Jumper"

"Ok, now I know your not a bird so what are you?" I ask

"I am a goblin" he says and he takes two small jumps forward "whats your name? and what a nice dog, whats his name?"

"My name is Nicole. And his name is Pinch, he's a miniature pinscher" I think for a bit "Tell me about goblins please"

"Well, most of us can't be in sun light, we need others to give us offspring, and we have a king called Marak who rules us, and he has a son named Marak"

"What about Marak's son's mother?" I ask

"She was a beautiful human named Martha, she died when Marak the younger came of age in the goblin sense"

"Thats sad" I look over at him "why can't goblins breed with each other?"

"The females most often can't give birth"

"Oh" I look up at the now dark sky "how do you get these girls?"

"We take them, but only the king takes humans and elves, after this Marak dies his son will go looking for a wife, and his father is not doing well"

"Oh thats so sad. Do the girls go willingly?"

"No" he says petting Pinch

"I need to go, it's gotten dark" I shake his hand which has tiny quills

"Goodnight then" he says

I turn to ask him something but he has disappeared. Pinch cocks his head at the spot where he used to be.

"Strange" I say shaking my head. I head back home, and see Mark and Karen standing on the walkway in front of the house.

"Where have you been you useless little brat!?!" she screams, Mark laughs at me.

"I am sorry, I went for a walk and I lost all sense of time"

"Oh you'll be sorry alright, make supper but your not going to have any, your going to bed hungry"

I don't say anything, it's useless to argue with her, she never listens to reason. I make supper, and before I leave Mark exaggeratedly enjoys his food. I stay up until I am sure everyone is asleep, then I sneak down, not to the kitchen, but to the back of the house where we still have some food packed in boxes. I sneak back upstairs to eat. I fall asleep with Pinch curled up in my arms.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it please R&R so I can know if it's any good.


End file.
